The Syndicate
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Fox and Krystal was being given a special mission. Their mission was to annihilate Emperor Splero's RI Syndicate in his imperial homeland. Will the duo going to succeed on doing the mission without getting themselves killed by might of the powerful syndicate? Witness the bloody confrontation of the vulpine partners in this never before expected story! Rated M for some violence.
1. Introduction

_**This will be my first Star Fox story that I done. After I refine my OCs like Splero, Tyler and Maylene, I decided to plan ahead with this. Anyway, please enjoy!**_

 _ **PS: All difficult words or names in this chapter were all pronounced so that the readers will not get confused by those words that were very hard to pronounce.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Introduction

In a desert-like region of a nation called " **Yihebezukuo** " (Yeah-Beh-Zu-Kuo), there's a large complex. The complex was called the " **Royal Independent Syndicate Centerbase** " because it's a main center of mass production of some hi-tech and futuristic inventions that were being smuggled throughout the world. It was also the main center of one of the most dreadful syndicate the world would never bear. It was operated by 3 most powerful leaders. They were Emperor Splero, Prince Tyler and Queen Maylene.

 **Emperor Splero** was the leader of the syndicate and the nation's reigning monarch. He wore an imperial robe that were similar to the uniforms of the former monarch in some empires in the world. His blue-black beret was on his head, a blue-black cape on his back, strips of cloth tied on his arms and some face paint stripes under his pure red eyes. Though he was armed only a sword slathered with snake venom, he had various of superpowers that were so forbidden to be known by anyone else except for his brother and wife.

 **Prince Tyler** was the brother of Splero and the nation's heir. He was also the Second in Command of the RI Syndicate. Though he looked identical to Splero in terms of his physical appearances and uniform, he also seems to be a substitute since he had only a few powers he learned from the Emperor. Despite that, Tyler was in charge for the high-ranking officials that operate width the Syndicate's complex.

 **Queen Maylene** was the sister-turned-wife of Splero and the female monarch of the nation. She wore a robe that was made from the finest silk fabrics imported from either China or Japan. She also had a cape, arm cloth strips and a beret. She was best known in the RI Syndicate as the head of the **Female Syndicate Guard Corps,** a organization where female soldiers that served the Syndicate. She also had a superpower that were being bestowed from the ancient times.

Most of them were superhumans but Splero and Maylene were more powerful than Tyler since they had powers bestowed from ancient gods, beliefs and so far and so fourth. The Emperor had the power of the dragon while the Queen possesses the power of vixens.

To the world, they were so dreadful to society since their power is so great that rivals didn't have the guts to challenge them all.

* * *

One meeting in the hall, Splero was sitting in his master seat with Maylene and Tyler in front of him...

"Sire, our links with the other foreign organizations were long gone." - Maylene started -

"Don't worry about that, Maylene. I have a new idea for that concern." - Splero replied -

"What is it?" - Tyler asked -

"I'm going to place the Syndicate's efforts to the max. We'll going to make more weapons for our remaining factions as possible. Then, we'll going to persuade them all to join themselves for our cause." - Splero answered with a evil grin on his face -

"I like that idea of yours." - Maylene replied -

"Me too." - Tyler added -

"Then the motion carries!" - Splero remarked -

Maylene and Tyler stood up and they bow-saluted him before they left the hall. With Splero alone, he kept thinking with his mastermind plot...

"Soon, my power will reign further throughout the whole world. If that happens my rivals will be doomed and I will be unrivaled for all of eternity. Nothing can stop me now." - Splero remarked himself -

He then unleashes a sinister and maniacal laugh that echoes throughout the whole room.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 1. To be honest, this would be the very time that my OCs will be characterized as main antagonists for this story. Anyways, stay tuned!**_


	2. The Duo's Mission

_**This is the 2nd chapter of the story. The previous chapter was the introduction of my OCs so this one will be the introduction of Fox and Krystal. Also, this chapter will be a follow-up. Well, please enjoy reading, guys!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Duo's Mission

In the skies above, there were 2 Arwings flying high. Both of them were manned by 2 vulpine commandos. Fox McCloud, a Star Fox Team elite, was flying along with his female partner named Krystal. Both of them were flying towards Splero's imperial homeland since their mission was to destroy Splero's RI Syndicate before he could unleash his deadly regime to the world. As they flew high, they communicate with each other...

"Krystal, we're almost there to our target that was going to unleash it's very powerful regime to the world. Are you ready for this?" - Fox asked -

"Ready when you are, Fox." - Krystal replied -

With that reply, Fox acknowledged. Both of them then banked off and dived towards the target.

* * *

Meanwhile, Splero and Maylene were working on their files with their supercomputers. Tyler then approaches them...

"Guys, I have a report." - Tyler stated -

"What is it, Tyler?" - Splero asked -

"Radar Ops noticed 2 bogies on the northwest and they're coming in fast." - Tyler reported -

Splero listened hard...

"Let's prepare our AAA positions. I want those threats eliminated with our might." - Splero ordered -

"Yes, sir!" - Tyler replied, bow-saluting him before leaving him -

Tyler went outside the room and he went to the AAA outpost. He alerted the **Syndicate's Anti-Aircraft Regiment**...

"Guys, we have some bogies spotted in the northwest. Prepare the AAA positions and man your battle stations!" - Tyler alerted his troops via Radio -

A large number of soldiers then went out from the barracks of the complex and most of them manned the Syndicate's 4 and a half-inch AA Plasma Guns. Others prepared themselves in the high-rising platforms with new Plasma Rocket Launchers on their disposal. They were all waiting for the enemy.

* * *

Elsewhere, Fox and Krystal were just only a few miles from their target...

"Fox, I got it. I could see the target!" - Krystal reminded -

"You got it, Krystal!" - Fox replied -

Upon saying that, rockets streaked from the ground and it headed towards them...

"Evasive maneuvers!" - Krystal warned -

Both of them dodged the rockets. Then, bright flashes exploding in the air...

"Krystal, we're expecting too much flak!" - Fox shouted -

"Let's go lower!" - Krystal replied -

Both of them dived towards the ground so that they could get a chance to evade the AA fire. The maneuver also gave them a chance to inflict damage on the target's defenses...

"Fox, take out their guns!" - Krystal shouted -

Fox acknowledged as he fired his weapons. Krystal also done the same. Their shots disabled some of the Plasma AA Cannon positions. Some of the RI Syndicate defenders were also wounded or killed...

"Krystal, let's keep on firing their defenses!" - Fox said -

"Copy that, Fox!" - Krystal replied back -

They looped back for a pass but a rocket found it's mark on Krystal's Arwing. She goes down...

"Krystal!" - Fox screamed -

A second rocket also struck Fox's Arwing. Both of them continued to lose control and eventually, both of them crash-landed to the desert sand below. Both Fox and Krystal lost consciousness in the process.

For the RI Syndicate, it was victory for them. The ones that shot them down cheered out loudly.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 2. Fox and Krystal tried to disable the RI Syndicate's defenses but they both ended up crashing down from AA fire. Will the both partners survived? Find out on Chapter 3, everyone!**_


	3. Behind Enemy Lines

_**This is the 3rd chapter of the story and the follow-up of Chapter 2. Please enjoy reading, guys!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Behind Enemy Lines

Fox was the first who regained consciousness. When he woke up, he realized that he was shot down along with his partner. He also noticed that his Arwing was totally wrecked from the impact but good thing the impact with soft desert sand only gave him some ordinary injuries that were not lethal...

"My God! I can't believe this!" - Fox exclaimed -

He then took a first aid kit that was intact from the crash and he wraps his wounds with bandages. He also administered himself a shot of adrenaline. After that, he looked around and he saw something the strike fear in his heart.

The sight of another downed Arwing reminded him of Krystal. He then ran towards it. Upon arriving, Fox saw Krystal lying on the sand and with some metallic parts pinning her legs...

"Krystal! Are you okay?!" - Fox asked while shaking her up -

Krystal didn't respond since she was still unconscious from the crash. Fox removed the debris that pinned her and he checked her pulse but there was none. Realizing that, Fox immediately perform CPR in a chance to resuscitate Krystal. Fox repeatedly done a few chest compressions and some artificial ventilation but she was still out. Fox began to be anxious...

"Come on, Krystal! Wake up!" - Fox screamed -

He continued on doing CPR until finally, Krystal was being revived. She opened her eyes and gasped. Fox was very relieved that she was finally up...

"F-Fox? W-What's going on in h-here?" - Krystal asked, weakly -

"We crash behind enemy lines, Krystal. Good thing we both survive the crashes." - Fox replied swiftly -

He then took the last remaining bandages to patch up Krystal's wounds and he also gave her the last adrenaline shot. Width a few seconds, Krystal's vitals recovered. While she recovers, Fox checked the area for any potential threats that might be patrolling. The coast was clear since there were nothing than just sand. He then removed some important gears from the Arwings before he looked at her...

"Krystal, we may be trapped in here but our mission is not yet done. We need to get rid of that Syndicate. Are ready to return for the front lines?" - Fox remarked with a question -

"Yes, Fox! Count me in! I want them all to pay for this. " - Krystal replied -

Fox grins. He then took out his sidearm, a plasma gun, from his holster. Krystal also drew out her own weapon from her own holster. She then stands behind him...

"Ok, let's move!" - Fox said -

Both of them then set off towards the wilderness of the hot desert.

* * *

It was almost dusk when the 2 partners arrived at the unprotected part of the Syndicate's complex. Both of them quickly hid themselves in the shadows when they saw a hostile **Yihebezan** (Yeah-Beh-Zan) by the crates. Fox noticed that he was sleeping and a Karambit Knife was being placed next to a crate. He backed off a little and he looked at Krystal...

"Stay here. He's mine. Just stay here and wait for my signal." - Fox said -

The blue vixen nodded. Fox silently went out from the shadows while Krystal silently stayed on her position. Fox approaches the crate and he grabbed hold the Karambit Knife. He then approached the sleeping guard. When he was in front of him, Fox covered the enemy's mouth with his gloves. The guard woke up and saw him but as he was going to raise the alarm, Fox stabbed him in the neck. The stabbed guard only groan as blood gushes out from the neck. Fox hushes him down...

"Sleep tight." - Fox remarked -

Upon saying that, the guard finally died. He then drags the body away and hidden it on a empty metal cargo container. He then returned to Krystal, who saw the impressive kill that he done...

"Nice kill, Fox." - Krystal complimented -

"Thanks, Krystal." - Fox replied, smiling on her compliment -

Both of them went deeper to the complex under the cover of darkness.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 3. Fox and Krystal finally manage to reach the unprotected sector of the Syndicate's complex. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, guys!**_


	4. Infiltration

_**This is the 4th Chapter of the story. Sorry for the delay because I made an extensive research about the characters of Fox McCloud and Krystal prior to this chapter. Furthermore, I'm going to update my OCs too for the next chapters of this story. Anyway, please enjoy reading this new chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - Infiltration

Fox and Krystal managed to went further to the other sectors of the complex. As they were near the main entrance, they hid themselves in the shadows again when both of them saw a hostile guard armed with a very futuristic-looking sub-machine gun. Fox noticed that the weapon could be useful but he must subdue the guard holding it first...

"Krystal, same plan. Stay here while I get him." - Fox said -

"Ok, Fox." - Krystal replied -

Fox then went out and he quickly approaches the guard, who was facing in a different direction. Fox then stabbed it on it's arm with his Karambit. The guard screamed in pain but Fox silenced him further by stabbing him straight in the neck. He collapsed onto his puddle of blood and when Fox stood, he got the gun from it. Krystal got impressed...

"Good work, Fox. I hope the body would not be discovered soon." - Krystal said -

"Me either, Krystal." - Fox replied -

Both of them continued on. They manage to reach the pathway towards the main entrance but they hid once again when they heard a guard talking to someone, possibly on his radio...

"Control, can you raise Alpha 2-5 for me?"

"Negative, Control. I can't raise him up yet. He's gone dark again."

"Report us if you manage to have a contact with him, over."

"Copy that. Out."

The enemy guard finally appeared in their sights. He was yielding a long rifle but he was loading with a few syringe-like bullets. Krystal saw it and she got her by surprise...

"Now that weapon's interesting, Fox." - Krystal whispered -

"You want to try it on our next targets, Krystal?" - Fox requested -

The blue vixen nodded. Fox grins...

"Wait here while I get it for you." - Fox said -

Fox silently approached the guard from behind. He was just standing from a elevated position. Just as the guard turned around and saw Fox, he pointed his firearm at him and he was about to fire it but Fox quickly tackled him from the elevated platform. He screamed in vain as his back landed on the desert ground below. Not only that, the impact also make Fox bite his kill on the neck. He stood up and he wiped away some of the blood from his mouth. He also took the new and promised firearm and he gave it to Krystal. The vixen noticed some of the remaining blood on his mouth that he left...

"Thanks, Fox but why there's some blood on your mouth?" - Krystal asked, curiously -

"Well...The guard tried to scream but I silenced him on the neck." - Fox replied -

"Uhh...Ok, then." - Krystal said -

Both of them make their way for the main entrance. As they entered, the coast was clear. They entered to a room that was still under construction. A pair of enemy officer was on Fox's sights and open fired at them with his newly captured weapon. As he fired, the silenced gunshots found their marks on the targets. Fox was surprised by it and he got fascinated with it...

"Wow, this is so cool." - Fox remarked on his new weapon -

He took a glimpse on Krystal before he signals her that the coast was clear. Fox took all the fresh ammunition clips from the bodies before he regrouped with her by the doorway. The duo then approached the hallway with caution. As they infiltrated through, they reached a room that had the sign entitled "Syndicate Quartermaster". Both of them took a look on the small windows of the doors and they saw 2 more guards inside.

"I handle this, Krystal. This suppressed weapon will do." - Fox said -

He then kick the doors wide and he rained a lot of bullets on the pair of unarmed guards. After they were taken out, Fox knelt down and reloads his gun with a fresh mag. Krystal went inside and as she do, the duo were in the Syndicate's Quartermaster Room. Various of new, high-powered and futuristic weapons as well as with newly-created uniforms and other high-tech innovations were being stashed or piled up in front of them. Fox couldn't believe this...

"Great God. There so many of them!" - Fox exclaimed -

"Should we try them for the rest of our mission?" - Krystal asked -

Fox grins and he nodded at her question...

"Yes, Krystal. Let's ready ourselves with these." - Fox replied -

Krystal grinned back with a snicker. Both of them began to arm themselves with their newly captured arsenal.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 4. Fox and Krystal managed to infiltrate into the complex's quartermaster room. There, they were going to arm themselves with new weapons and gadgets that they were going to be used against Splero's regime. Stay tuned for Chapter 5, everyone!**_


	5. A Better Combating Style

_**This is the 5th chapter of the story. Even though I'm a little bit unwell, I still have the opportunity to publish this new chapter. By the way, have fun reading!**_

 _ **PS: This will be a major part for POVs of Fox and Krystal.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - A Better Combating Style

Fox and Krystal were now trying with their newly captured "treasures" in the Syndicate's Quartermaster Room. They found some uniforms, advanced weapons and gadgets.

"With these, we'll ease down this Syndicate once and for all." - Fox said -

Krystal nodded. She continued on rummaging for any more "specials". She then noticed a metallic crate that had a piece of paper glued on it. The paper says...

* * *

 **Newly-developed Chemical Transformation Syringes. Handle with extreme caution.  
**

* * *

Krystal was curious about it. She carried it out and she show it to Fox.

"Hey, Fox. Look what I got." - Krystal called -

Fox saw it and he too was curious about it.

"Chemical Transformation Syringes? Now this is quite interesting, Krystal." - Fox said -

He then opened it. Upon their eyesight, they saw a few syringes on it. There's also a note on it that reads...

* * *

 **Dear Emperor Splero,**

 **Here's the newly created CTS (Chemical Transformation Syringes) that you requested recently. We finally able to mass produced these things by the hundreds and we might increase the efforts further if you approve it's effects on our troops.**

 **Please bear in mind that when an individual took an injection with these syringes, he or she will be "enhanced" To be technical on the word "enhanced", the said subject will have its senses maxed out and he or she will obtain some powers that were quite similar to yours. Use these with caution, however. When taken dosage by an untrained person, the subject will change into an unknown but a dire transformation that you might never know of.**

 **Recently yours,**

 **Royal Imperial Syndicate Laboratories Commission**

* * *

The note gave some fanciness to Fox and Krystal about these. Both of them were now going to test it.

"Fox, let's try these." - Krystal requested -

"Ok, Krystal. Let's do it." - Fox replied, grinning -

They then took a syringe from the crate. Once they removed the safety covering on the needle tips, Fox and Krystal injected their syringes on their chests. A few seconds after, they both began to expect a dull pain that spread throughout their bodies. As they groaned loudly, their appearances slowly changes. Before they could even endure the dull pain, both of them passed out.

A few moments later, Fox and Krystal regained consciousness. Both of them stood up and as they do, shock and awe appeared on their faces.

"Fox, you're changed!" - Krystal exclaimed -

"You're changed too, Krystal!" - Fox replied with an exclamation -

Both Fox and Krystal were transformed into humans. Despite the major changes in their appearances, their true colors were the only one that didn't change. Since they transformed, the new uniforms that they donned fits perfectly on their bodies. They also noticed that their sense were quite improved. Their vitals were maxed out and they both felt the sensations of being dosed with a lot of adrenaline. The color of their eyes went deeper in hue too. The duo was then jolted by the voices of a guard outside the room.

"Control, I lost contact with the Quartermaster's apprentices. I'm entering the room to investigate".

"Copy that. Report back ASAP."

Fox and Krystal hid in the crates as the guard entered the room. The guard was surprised to the sight of the 2 guards that were previously killed by the vulpine duo. Before he could report back, Fox and Krystal popped out from cover and they sprayed some bullets on the target. Even though the guard was shot 6 times in the stomach, he managed to knelt down while groaning loudly and in very intense pain. He then took a gaze on Fox and Krystal and the doomed guard manage to point his finger at them before expiring. Fox had enough...

"Krystal, let's move out before the guards will concentrate here." - Fox said -

They then set out of the room.

* * *

Fox and Krystal reached a hallway that paves a direct route to Splero's main quarters. As they advanced cautiously, both of them heard an earsplitting sound.

"What was that, Fox?!" - Krystal asked -

"I don't know." - Fox replied -

To make matters worse, a security sentry gun dropped down from the ceiling and it began to pelt with bullets. Furthermore, alarms were sounded after that burst of shots. The duo realized that they're compromised.

"Damn! We set the alarms, Krystal!" - Fox exclaimed -

"Let's find another way out here!" - Krystal replied -

They then retreated to the part of the complex. Since they captured a lot of new weapons and gadgets earlier, Fox placed an explosive charge on a door of a certain room called the "Scientists' Quarters".

"Fall back, Krystal!" - Fox hollered -

A few seconds later, the charge exploded and the door had broke free. Both of them charged through the room by performing some forward rolls. They then pointed their weapons on a Yihebezan scientist. The scientist raised their hands in the air.

"Please don't shoot! I'm just only a scientist!" - The scientist exclaimed in mercy -

Fox and Krystal decided to spare the scientist's life since their "target" was generally unarmed.

"Get out of here!" - Fox shouted -

"Thanks." - The scientist replied -

He went out and as he do, he ran freely in the hallway.

"I live!" - The scientist exclaimed in elation -

Upon shouting that, a sentry gun dropped from the ceiling and it pelted the scientist with a lot of bullets. The scientist was instantly killed. Fox and Krystal saw the whole thing.

"Seriously? He didn't saw that coming, right?" - Krystal asked -

"Those things were motion-sensitive. Even though we didn't kill him, he will just get himself killed out there in a reckless way." - Fox replied -

"Yeah. If we just killed him here, It will just be the same." - Krystal added -

"Agreed" - Fox remarked -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 5. Fox and Krystal were now in full pursuit since both of them were finally transformed and armed with newer weapons and techs. Stay tuned for more action in Chapter 6, everyone!**_


	6. Detections

_**This is the 6th chapter of the story. After being swept away to my work of my war fiction story entitled "The Splerinian Yihe", I decided to update the story with this new chapter. Please enjoy reading, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: This one will be deadly simple.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Detections

After Fox and Krystal checked the hallways, they move out. Since the medications gave them a edge of advantage, they were so stealthy and fast. Even though they were "transformed", they were still vulnerable.

Both of them reached a hallway. There, two doors were present. Fox plotted a new plan.

"Krystal, split up. I'll take the left door. You take the other one and eliminate any threats that stands in your very way." - Fox said -

"Ok, love. I'll meet you soon!" - Krystal replied -

Fox replied with a nod. They then entered the doors.

* * *

Fox crouch-walked through the hallways. With caution, he went deeper but some voices surprised him. He slowly approached the open doorway and when he took a peek, 2 enemy cadets were talking with each other.

"Did you see the great monarchs in the Splerinian Quarter?"

"No, I haven't. Only officers were allowed in there."

"Why?"

"We're just cadets, you jerk. We must have a higher rank in order to pay them a visit."

"Whatever you say, man."

Fox then prepared his weapons before he shot the first cadet. The second cadet saw him and returned fire but he missed him since his aim was poor. Fox then ran to the other arena and into a large storage room. He hid himself in the crates as the alarmed cadet entered the room. Fox remained quiet in his spot but he could tell that the enemy is zeroing into his position. Before the cadet approached the crates, Fox finally displaced his position in time. The enemy was confused but he kept on searching the room.

"Man, this one's pains me." - Fox taunted to himself -

The enemy cadet was returning back to investigate the other crates. Fox tried to change his position again but he changed his spot a little too late. The cadet saw his shadow by the crates and he opened fire. Fox also returned fire to his enemy as well. Exchanging fire with one another, the duel endures. When his enemy tried to reload, Fox had a opportunity to change his position. The enemy went to the suspected spot but Fox wasn't there anymore. He went out in the cleared spot of the room and he crouch down while he aimed at the other crates.

"Damn! Where did he go?!"

Unknown to the enemy, Fox was behind him. He slowly approached him from the barrels and with a Karambit Knife on his hand, he stabbed him at the back of the head. As the body fell down to the it's pool of blood, Fox sighed in relief as he wiped the blood off his knife.

"Stealth is relevant." - Fox remarked, grinning -

He then snickered out. He then armed himself with his sidearm before he continued on.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 6. Stay tuned, everyone!**_


	7. A New Ally

_**This will be the 7th chapter of the story. Following from the previous chapter, this will be it's follow-up. Have fun reading, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: A new OC had arrived in this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - A New Ally

Fox continued on moving through the large storage room. With only a dead cadet that he killed earlier, he was now certain that there were no one else in the area but he was wrong. As Fox passes through a stack of crates and barrels, a male Splerinian Elite Assassin lifted up and he prepared his deadly dual pair of Highly-Advanced Uzi Sub Machine-guns. Fox continued on moving while the enemy stalks him from behind. Upon reaching a new hallway, Fox stopped for a moment.

"Sure is quiet here." - Fox said -

Right after he said that, he heard a sound of a clinking grenade. He turned around and crouch down with his suppressed gun ready in his hands. The grenade then spews out a cloud of smoke and as the smokescreen continued, the assassin sneaked behind him and he placed his gun on Fox's nape.

"Hello there, Fox." - The enemy greeted him in a devious tone -

Fox sighed.

"Who are you and how did know me and my position?" - Fox asked -

"Oh, that? Well...That's a secret, my friend." - The Splerinian replied -

"You should just kill me back there." - Fox said, angered -

"Of course but this moment is better." - He replied, grinning -

Fox quickly performed a reversed roundhouse kick. The kick knocked away the gun from the assassin's hand. He then aimed his weapon at him and his reaction kicked in.

"You're a boy!" - Fox exclaimed in anger -

"How precise." - The human replied, grinning -

Fox scoffed at his word.

"You should know that I'm good in combat. Even at gunpoint." - Fox said -

"I see but you're wrong, Fox. You have a mistake in your words." - The enemy replied -

Before Fox could ask, the Splerinian knocked away Fox's weapon with a roundhouse kick. With his target unarmed and still with his second Uzi on his hand, he aimed it at his head.

"Oh. You're good." - Fox complimented -

His enemy snickered deviously.

"Emperor Splero's Syndicate hires great deadly assassins. Assassins that can't be picked off by any means and elements done by others." - He said -

Fox scoffed at his words again.

"Even though you're good, I'm much more better than you!" - Fox defiantly remarked -

"You're seems good with your melee attacks, Fox but since I'm still armed with a gun, this will be you end!" - The assassin replied -

Just before he press the trigger, a gunshot then struck the enemy's Uzi away from his hand. He turned his head to the left and he saw Krystal, aiming her rifle at him.

"Oh, dear. Feeling overwhelmed?" - Krystal asked him with a taunt-like question and a grin -

Fox then pulled out his sidearm from his holster and he took aim at his enemy.

"As I was expecting, who are you?" - Fox asked -

Knowing that he was disarmed and at gunpoint from Fox and Krystal, the assassin give in. He raised his arms and sighed.

"My name is Dearn Kian. I'm just a Elite Splerinian Royalist serving for Splero." - He introduced himself -

"So, you're his hired assassin?" - Fox asked -

"No. I was being forced to do this task of killing you and Krystal because Splero threatened me that my sister will be executed if I didn't do this task." - Kian replied -

"Is that so?" - Fox listened hard -

He put down his guard. Krystal then slowly approached.

"We have other plans with Splero and his Syndicate. We're being sent out to eliminate him and his reign but since you're being in the same factors, I have plans with you as well." - Fox said -

"Wha?" - Kian asked him with a loss of words -

"We're going to help you in freeing your sister from execution. Perhaps you wanted to join us with the spoils?" - Krystal offered him -

Kian couldn't believe it. He looked around before he grins on their offer.

"Sure, then. I always planning for a mutiny against Emperor Splero, anyway." - Kian said -

Krystal lowered her gun down. Fox then grabbed hold his weapon before he gave Kian his own guns. With Kian rearmed, the Splerinian took the lead.

"Follow me, guys. I know a good direct shortcut." - Kian said -

The trio then moved on.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 7. At first, Fox and Krystal encountered a hostile assassin but it turns out that he was going to be their new ally. Stay tuned for next one, guys!**_


End file.
